


Love Game

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Love Game [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Simon proposes a game.





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks lovely betas! @thehoneyedhufflepuff and @f-ing-ruthless-baz

**Baz**

“Just hear me out, alright?”

Snow is standing in front of me in our room, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor. He really doesn’t want to look me in the eye, but he’s set his jaw defiantly and he’s almost glaring at me.

Almost.

Because there’s something else there too.

I sneer at him. “Why should I listen to anything you have to say, Snow?”

He grits his teeth and steps closer. “ _Because_ , you arse.” He slides his hand onto my hip and I try not to lean into the touch. “There’s something between us. It’s daft to pretend there isn’t.”

Alright, yes. He has a point. Not that I want to admit that to him.

It was last week. Late night working on a project together for Magical Words in the library. I really couldn’t say how things escalated, but before I knew it we were crowded together in a study carrel snogging. _Crowley_. I’m living a charmed life.

I’ve been avoiding him since.

And he’s been chasing me like this since, the single minded tosser.

It’s not that I don’t want him to pursue me. _I do_. It’s embarrassing how much I want him to. Every time I slip into our room late at night, I secretly hope he’ll wake up and confront me.

I just didn’t expect it to happen now. During teatime. (I thought nothing could keep Snow from teatime. I was wrong.)

I close my eyes and lean into his touch, because I’m weak. “So _what_ if there’s something?”

He steps closer, wraps his free arm around my waist. “ _So_ there could be more.”

I can’t help it. I shiver. _Jesus fucking Christ_.

“Do you want there to be more, Baz?” I feel his breath on my face.

I open my eyes to look at him, and let out an irritated growl before I grab his face and crush his lips to mine.

**Simon**

I have a plan, but I didn’t think through the execution very well. I honestly don’t know what I want from Baz, but I know it’s more than just kissing. It’s just, how exactly do we get past the kissing? I thought my idea was brilliant, but now I’m not so sure.

I pull back, and Baz follows me with his lips. I mumble against his mouth, “I have an idea.”

He sighs, and I can almost hear him roll his eyes. “What kind of idea, Snow?”

“A game.”

He pulls back further to look at me, his eyes narrowed. “What kind of game?” He’s suspicious. I pull the stopwatch from my pocket and let it dangle from my hand. His brow wrinkles in confusion. I take a deep breath before I explain. No going back now. “We take turns. Doing whatever we want to each other. For a minute at a time.” I feel the blush creeping up my neck and over my cheeks.

“But the anathema–”

I cut him off. “I’m not trying to fight you. I was thinking… things that might not trigger the anathema.”

He drops his hands from my face. _Shit._ “I don’t feel comfortable giving you carte blanche over my body.”

I don’t know what _carte blanche_ means, but I try not to let on. “We can tell each other to stop, yeah?” I look at him seriously. “Stop means stop, yeah? And no means no.”

“You just want to get off.”

I shrug. “Maybe. But if that were all I wanted, don’t you think I could just go have a wank and not bother with the trouble?”

“So I’m trouble then.” He’s grinning. He likes being trouble.

He grabs the stopwatch from my hand, sets it to 60, and presses start. _Oh fuck_. We’re doing this _now_.

He must see the panic on my face, because his eyes narrow. “Just a joke, then, Snow?” He tosses the stopwatch on the bed and brushes past me. “Fuck you.”

I grab his arm in a panic. “Not a joke. I swear.” I pull him to me again and press my lips messily to his. He softens against me almost immediately, letting me lick greedily into his mouth.

The timer is bound to go off soon. I don’t know how much time–.

_Beep beep!_

**Baz**

Snow pulls away from me and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. He fumbles for the timer. “Your turn.”

“ _What_? That was my turn and you bollocksed it up.”

“Baz, you absolute wanker.” He grabs my hand and shoves the timer into it before pressing start.

It feels like a time bomb in my hands. I let it fall to the floor and reach to roughly scrabble at his tie. Tie off. Yes. That’s a place to start.

He rests his hands on my sides, clutching at my blazer while I try to wind my stupid fingers into the knot of his stupid tie. Finally the knot gives, and I hook my finger into it and pull hard. I’m not being gentle, and for a moment I worry about the anathema. Simon hums and clenches his fingers against my hips, and I think he doesn’t mind.

The tie is loose enough to slip over his head now, and I almost do that, but the image of re-tying it for him later slips across my mind. I know the moron can tie his own tie, but obviously not well. There’s near zero chance he’ll let me dress him, but the idea makes my fingers itch. I keep working at the tie until the knot is undone and I pull it slowly out of his collar.

He frowns at me, just slightly. I knew it. He wants to save the knot and slip the loosened tie on tomorrow. I smirk at him, and toss the tie towards his bed.

This game is about doing what I want. So I pop open the button at his collar and give his throat a long, slow lick with my flattened tongue. He swallows and I feel it against my mouth.

_Beep beep!_

I pull away, almost startled. Simon starts to follow, pressing his skin against my mouth. _Interesting_. I smirk at him. “Your turn, Snow.”

**Simon**

I may not have properly thought this through. What is it that I want to do to Baz now? Honestly, I just want him naked right now. This whole, slow undressing and licking exposed skin is nice and all, but I feel like I’m going to explode if I don’t touch all of his skin right now.

I crouch to pick up the stopwatch. He’s watching me as I stand, no doubt wondering what I’m going to do. I take a deep breath and set the timer. “Take off your clothes.”

He quirks an eyebrow at me. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing something to me?”

“I am. I’m telling you to undress, and I’m watching. Does that _work_ for you?” I don’t mean for it to sound so suggestive, but it comes out dirty. Baz practically shudders, so I think he thinks the same.

He nods and starts to pull at his clothes faster than I could. He’s shyly looking just next to me. Or I think it’s shyness; I’m not really sure. I’m watching greedily. Fingers pulling at his tie, yanking it carelessly over his head. He shrugs out of his blazer, letting it crumple on the floor. Great snakes, if I wasn’t sure of his interest in this before, I am now.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt, working from the top, and stops to yank it cleanly over his head once he’s halfway through the buttons. His fingers are at his belt, working it open, when he finally locks eyes with me. My mouth feels dry, and suddenly I’m too far away and have to close the distance between us. I loop my arms over his shoulders and press fingers against the smooth skin of his back.

I push my hips hard against him, trapping his hands between us and stopping their progress. His knuckles graze me low on my belly before he flinches and drops his hands to his sides.

I’m about to tell him it’s ok when–

_Beep beep!_

_Shit_. I pull an arm away from Baz’s shoulder and look at the stopwatch looped loosely over my elbow. He slips out from under my other arm and takes a step back.

 _Crowley_. He’s half undressed and gorgeous. Have I thought of Baz as gorgeous before? I must have. His belt is hanging open, and I almost regret interrupting him before he could finish with the zip.

(Almost. Because this isn’t half _terrifying_.)

**Baz**

Simon is staring at me wide-eyed and slackjawed, and for a moment I feel self-conscious as his eyes dart across my bare chest. The feeling pools in my belly and tangles with the coiling arousal building there. _Oh_. This is _new._

I reset the stopwatch without taking it off Simon’s arm, and leave it to dangle there. He’s looking at me, his eyebrows raised.

I swallow. “Watch me undress. You didn’t let me finish.” His throat bobs as he swallows nervously and I want to lick his neck again. Maybe I should do that instead? His eyes dart to my trousers and he blushes, and oh Merlin, this is _exactly_ the right thing to do right now.

My hands are shaking as I fumble with the button, and I can feel his eyes on me. _I’m such a slag for him_. I unfasten the zip and hook my thumbs into the waistband. _Just trousers? Or trousers and pants?_ My heart is thumping in my throat, and I feel that squirmy feeling tangle with my arousal again. I push my pants down over my hips along with my trousers, and squeeze my eyes shut as my cock springs free.

I know he’s looking at me, and I feel my face begin to flush, just a little. _Slag,_ I think to myself. _You like feeling this way. You want him to use you._

The words tumble out before I can stop them. “Call me a slag.”

“ _What?_ ” My face burns as I open my eyes reluctantly to look at him.

_Beep beep!_

_Fuck_.

**Simon**

Baz looks right stricken. But still gorgeous. Is it wrong to appreciate his body while he’s having some kind of crisis? There’s a slight flush creeping up his chest and neck. And I can’t help but let my eyes drift back down to his cock. I’ve never thought much about another bloke’s cock before, but I know I like this one. Baz’s cock. Christ, that’s well gay.

“Do you… want to take your trousers the rest of the way off?” They’re still gathered awkwardly around his thighs. And suddenly that feels like the most idiotic thing I could say right now. “Or you could, um, if you wanted, you could put them back on. Not that I’m asking you to put them back on! I mean, I like seeing you like this. Naked, I mean. Or near enough–”

“Snow, shut up.” He locks eyes with me and stares as he pushes his trousers and pants all the way down his legs. He toes his shoes off and then he’s standing in front of me completely starkers.

I want to touch him. So badly. I want to grip his hips in my hands, and slide them to cup his arse and squeeze. I want to take his cock in my hand and make him stop making that worried face.

That worried face though.

“Baz, I can’t call you a slag. I don’t want to.”

He rolls his eyes and tugs at the timer on my arm. “Why not? Just set another minute and have your way with me.” He presses the timer and releases it to dangle from my arm again.

My cock is absolutely throbbing at the thought of having my way with him. “Lie down, yeah?” He glances between our beds. I roll my eyes at him. “The floor then, if you’re really too bothered.”

He’s eager to let me have the rest of my minute. I know because within seconds he’s lying across a blanket at the foot of our beds and he’s pulling me down to join him. (Took the blanket off my bed, of course.)

I prop myself up on my elbow next to him. If we weren’t on a tight schedule I’d hesitate and think about what I’m about to do, but we are, so I don’t.

I lean over him and dart out my tongue to lick a nipple. He gasps and arches up into me, pushing it more completely into my mouth. I take that as a sign of encouragement and flatten my tongue to lick a firm, wide stripe across it. He groans and buries his fingers in my hair to hold my face against his chest.

I smirk just slightly. I thought he might like this. Pleased with myself, I swirl my pointed tongue around his nipple and feel him writhe against me. I plan to do this nonstop for the rest of my minute.

**Baz**

I never thought this could feel so good. I’m embarrassing myself by tugging on his curls and moaning wantonly. _Crowley_ , what if someone can hear me?

I can’t bring myself to care. Now he’s nipping gently with his teeth at the sensitive flesh, and I can’t help the loud whine that tumbles out of me.

I could die like this. I’m starting to feel like I might, as the pleasure rolls through me to pulse in my groin. I never want this to stop, so of course–

_Beep beep!_

_Fuck fuck fuck_ I just want to come. That’s all I want right now, but he’s pulling away from me and leaving me aching and throbbing, and with a spit-slick nipple that tingles with pleasure as he huffs a breath across it.

“Baz, it’s your turn.”

I just lay on the floor a moment, trying to catch my breath. Simon is propped on an elbow over me, watching my face. He’s deliberately not touching me and it’s infuriating.

I grab the timer and yank it from his arm. I set it quickly and let it fall next to me. “Come here, you wanker.” I pull him squarely on top of me and meet his lips roughly with mine for a snog. He doesn’t object, but kisses me back fiercely. He’s bracing himself on his forearms, and I run my fingers up his muscled arms. Too many clothes. Why is he still dressed?

**Simon**

Baz is whining into my mouth and it’s doing things to me. Then he’s running his hands down my back and yanking at my shirt, pulling the shirt-tails out of my trousers. His fingers are cold, and when he splays them out under my shirt I shiver against him. I slot a leg between his, and then I feel his cock pressing hard against my hip. He must feel me hard against him too. I flush with embarrassment, but realize I’m too far gone to care.

He slips a hand into my trousers and palms my arse through the fabric of my pants. _Fuck_ , I didn’t know I’d like that. I roll my hips in response. He moans and tries to slip his other hand down to cup my arse, but my trousers are too tight.

“Get up _get up,_ ” he sighs frantically. I lift my hips so I’m resting just over him on my forearms and knees. He reaches between us and pulls at my belt and zip until my trousers are hanging open. Then he pulls firmly at my hips until I’m flush against him again and he slips both hands inside my trousers, over my arse, inside my _pants_ to–

_Beep beep!_

He draws his hands back like I’ve burned him. I roll off him quickly; he doesn’t ask me to, but I think he wants that. We both look up at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

_What are we doing?_

It’s my turn and suddenly I am not sure what I’ve gotten myself into. I _knew_ that I wanted to get off with him, but now that it feels imminent, I’m a little scared. Like rolling down a hill to an inevitable orgasm. Two orgasms. My heart beats faster at the thought. I wonder who’s going to come first? Maybe Baz? He’s already naked.

_Am I going to make him come this turn?_

**Baz**

I can tell Simon is thinking. It’s like the barometric pressure in the room has changed.

“You know, Snow, it’s ok if you want to stop.” My voice comes out softer, more vulnerable, than I mean it to.

“No! I don’t want to stop. I mean, unless you do.” He reaches for my hand and squeezes it, and my heart clenches. _Fuck_. I don’t want to be the sort of bloke who cries after (or _during_ ) casual sex.

I take a breath to steel my nerves. “Your turn then.”

He turns on his side and smirks at me. “I can do that.” He reaches across me, letting his weight press heavily against me while he grabs the stopwatch.

He sets it quickly and drops it next to me again. He gets up onto his hands and knees and hovers over me a moment. I feel vulnerable and _so turned on_. Then he crawls down my body and settles between my knees. _Crowley_ is he going to–

He leans down and licks a spot at the top of my inner thigh. I let my head drop with a thud, and press my fist against my mouth. I rotate my hip slightly to give him better access. I can feel him smile against my skin. He pulls back and blows gently across the wet skin and I can’t stop my hips from surging upwards.

He drops back and mouths at the same spot again, this time worrying at it with his tongue and teeth. He sucks the flesh into his mouth and teases it roughly, and _oh, he’s marking me_.

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god_.

My hips roll involuntarily and try to find something to rub against. _Crowley_ , I need to come. I need to–

_Beep beep!_

_Fuck_.

“Fuck.” It comes out as a messy whine as he releases my skin and pulls back to smirk at me.

“Like that then?”

“Shut up.” I throw an arm over my eyes and roll away from him. I consider pulling the blanket around myself and ignoring him. Let him give himself blue balls, I don’t care.

But I don’t, because I’m weak.

He scoots behind me and tentatively snakes his arm around my waist and over my belly. “Alright, Baz?” He rubs my belly gently and I almost start to cry.

Almost. I nod. “Tip top. Never better.”

“Hey.” He says it against my shoulder. “You wanna stop?”

I shake my head. I don’t know what I want, but I know I don’t want to stop.

He rubs at my belly some more and slips his fingers downward. “I could get you off?” I’m still hard, and he knows it. He’s asking permission. I shiver and arch against him.

“It’s not your turn.”

He draws in a shaky breath. “I was thinking… We could stop with the timer but keep going.”

I roll over to look at him. “That would be breaking the rules.” I _need_ the rules to navigate this.

“ _Bugger_ the rules, Baz.” He runs his hand across his face. “We could just make each other feel _good_ , yeah?”

I fumble for the timer. “It’s my turn to make you feel good.” I set it, and then push his back flat against the floor.

**Simon**

Baz grabs the waistband of my trousers and pulls them roughly down over my hips. _Bloody hell_. My cock strains in my pants, but he doesn’t take them off. I don’t know what he’s on about, but then he straddles me and I start to have an idea.

He’s sitting on my legs, knees bracketing my hips, and I can’t help but stare at his cock. He’s watching me watching him, and he smirks before palming my cock roughly through my pants. My hips try to buck up into him, but he’s pinned me tightly against the floor with his legs. Instead I whimper.

His smirk broadens into a grin as he leans over me and braces his weight on his other arm on the floor next to my face. He’s still rubbing me through my pants and I feel like I might die.

“Baz Baz _Baz_!” I need something from him, _so urgently_ , but I’m not sure what. I scrabble at his neck and shoulders and try to pull him down to me for a kiss, but he resists. “Baz, _please_.”

“Please _what_?” I’m not sure if he’s teasing or just doesn’t know what I want. I’m still not sure I know what I want.

“ _I’m gonna come._ ” I say it without thinking, and it surprises me, until I realize it’s true. Baz’s eyes widen and his hand stills for just a moment, but he recovers quickly and continues on.

I feel myself tumbling closer and closer to my orgasm and my fingers tense hard against Baz’s bare shoulders. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck–_

_Beep beep!_

He draws his hand back.

“ _–fuck_.” I let out a strangled cry as my body struggles to find release. My hips involuntarily surge upward looking for friction, or even just the satisfaction of a stuttered rhythm, but he’s leaning back to sit across my legs, pinning me in place. I almost sob when I can’t find anything even resembling relief.

Baz is watching me, his face inscrutable. He’s not moving, or letting _me_ move, and it’s infuriating. I give in and let my limbs go slack against the floor, letting out the tension that’s built up. Still no relief, but I suck in a shakey breath and will my heartrate down. I can feel it pulse hard and fast in my aching, still hard cock.

“Bloody hell, Baz.” As my breathing calms I can’t help but laugh giddily. Baz doesn’t say anything, but lets a grin spread across his face. His eyes flick to the side and I let my head roll to follow his gaze. The stopwatch. Of course.

“Give me another moment to catch my breath and I’ll–”

He shoves the stopwatch away and grabs my face roughly before pressing his body down against mine and kissing me messily.

 _Oh_. I think the game has changed.

**Baz**

The game was over as soon as I realized I could control whether Simon gets to come or not. _Crowley_ , is this the sort of thing I get off on?

I think about his whined “ _please_ ” and a wave of pleasure rolls through me, settling in my groin. I thrust against him and he moans into my mouth.

My weight is shifted forward off of Simon’s legs, and now he has room to buck up against me. We rut awkwardly together, and I feel my pleasure begin to build again.

Simon is grabbing at my back, and I try to focus on the rhythmic tensing of his fingers so I know when he’s close. I’m plotting to interrupt his orgasm again, and the thought is making me giddy. I’m not sure how I’ll be able to tell when he's close to–

“ _Baz_ , I’m so close.”

Well, then. The idiot will tell me himself.

I brace my hands against his shoulders and then push myself back to sit on his thighs again, leaving his cock untouched.

“What the _fuck_ , Baz?” He’s whining, and trying the roll his hips, but I’ve got him pinned too securely to the floor. He groans in frustration and glares at me. “You did that on purpose!”

I cock an eyebrow at him. I won’t deny it was on purpose, but I’m not laying my cards on the table either. “Catch your breath, Snow, and I’ll give you another good snog.”

He huffs out an irritated breath, and it catches one of his curls, tumbling it out of place. I shift to support my weight on one hand and reach out to tuck the curl back into place. He grins, and I realize my error just before he rolls to the side and topples me.

**Simon**

This is _fun_ and I can’t help laughing. I’ve still got my arms around his shoulders, which makes it easier to follow his descent and roll on top of him. We’re pressed together shoulder to thigh, and I press closer to whisper, “I’ll take that snog now, please,” before crashing my face into his.

His legs are splayed out underneath me, and I’m slotted between them. While we kiss I slip my hand down to hitch his knee over my hip, and he groans as I begin rocking into him.

 _Merlin_ , this is not how I imagined.

Baz runs his hands over my back, and lets one creep down to slip inside my pants and clutch at my arse. His fingers press firmly against me and I think he’s trying to direct a rhythm to my movements. I comply, and then he sighs and arches into me.

I feel my orgasm building again, and I wonder if he’s going to try to stop it this time.

He tips his face away from me. “Snow.” I bury my face in his neck and let out a moan. “ _Snow_.”

“ _What_?”

“Simon, I want you to stop before you come.”

I still my movements and draw back to look at him. He rolls his eyes and pulls me back down. “Not now, moron. Keep going.” He tightens his grip on my arse and thrusts up against me. I roll my hips into him without really meaning to.

I gasp into his neck and thrust into him again. “I don’t know if I _can_ stop.” So close. Maybe two or three thrusts. I keep going.

“You can.” He reaches for my face with the hand not clutching my arse, and guides it back so he can look hard in my eyes. “It’ll feel so good if you can.”

I close my eyes. I’m just on the precipice, about to tumble into my orgasm, but I stop moving and press my face roughly against his shoulder. I let out a frustrated sob, muffled by his skin.

“Yeah, that’s it.” He’s brushing his fingers through my hair, and it feels like my whole body is a live wire.

“D’you– How d’you know about this?”

“How do you _think_?”

I draw back to look at him. “Is this how you wank? Not letting yourself go?” The mental image almost sets me off.

He blushes. “Sometimes. It’s not an everyday thing, it just… feels really good when you finally do…” He trails off. He squeezes me with his long leg, still hitched over my hip. “Keep going.”

**Baz**

Simon Snow is rutting against me, and I’m pretty sure he’s about to come. _Crowley_. I decide to let him go this time. ( _I think I might come_.)

His face is pressed into the side of my neck again, and I tip my head forward to lick the shell of his ear. That must set him off, because he cries out and his hips stutter and then I know he’s coming hard.

“Fuck, Baz. Fuck fuck _fuck_.” He’s near babbling into my ear. We’re still rocking together, and I can feel myself hitching closer and closer to my own climax as he rides out his.

He pulls himself up to kiss me sloppily, and his tongue in my mouth tips me after him. I’m coming with Simon Snow, and it is transcendent. We keep rocking together while we snog, and I feel like I’m about to melt into a puddle when–

There’s a loud knock at the door.

Simon pulls away from me, his eyes wide. There’s another knock, and then the doorknob rattles. “Simon, are you in there?” Bunce. _Of course_.

“Just a minute!”

He’s scrambling off of me and it feels like a punch in the gut. I knew this couldn’t go on, but it’s over before I’m ready.

He’s on his feet, pulling up his trousers over his come soaked pants. He makes eye contact with me and blushes hard. I sit up and wrap the blanket around myself to watch him.

“Snow.” I say it low and quiet. I don’t want Bunce to hear me. “You’ve got– um, there’s…” I gesture towards his shirt, and the embarrassing stain splattered up his belly. ( _It’s embarrassing because that’s my come._ )

His looks down and his eyes widen. “ _Shit_ ,” he whispers, and looks frantically around the room. I roll my eyes and toss him a jumper from my hamper.

**Simon**

I pull Baz’s jumper over my stained shirt. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I wish I knew what _I_ was thinking.

He pulls the blanket tightly around himself as he stands from the floor, and then crawls into his own bed. He curls up facing the wall, and I want to follow him.

“Simon! What’s going on?” Penny. Yes. I need to talk to her. I tear my eyes away from Baz curled up in bed and I turn back to the door.

I open the door a few inches and brace it with my foot. “Alright, Pen?” I’m trying to look normal, or at least like I didn’t just have sex with Baz Pitch on the floor of our room.

 _Oh Merlin, do I look like I just had sex_?

“Where have you been, Simon? I was worried when I didn’t see you at teatime.” She narrows her eyes and peers hard at me. “And why are you all flushed and sweaty?”

I almost choke. “It’s just, I’m in the middle of something just now, Pen, and–”

She leans in closer and lowers her voice. “Are you on a mission? Are _we_ on a mission?” She’s practically bouncing at the idea of an adventure.

Suddenly I’m exhausted. I rub my hand across my face. “No, nothing like that, Pen. I’m just, y’know.” She looks at me blankly. “Tired. I’m tired.”

She looks at me quizzically and reaches out to feel my forehead. I flinch away from her. "Are you feeling alright? I’ve never known you to miss teatime because you’re ‘ _tired_ ’." 

**Baz**

I’m ignoring Simon’s conversation with Bunce. It’s not interesting, not now that I know he’s not going to say anything embarrassing to her, and I’m starting to doze.

I’m trying not to think about what this does or does not mean, but the heavy, _just shagged_ feeling in my limbs is making it difficult. _Crowley_ that feeling makes me ache to hold Simon. Why did Bunce have to knock just _now_?

My heart hurts. I bury my face under the blanket and let the tears come.

I feel the bed dip behind me, and try to hastily wipe away the tears. “Baz.” I feel him tug at one of the blankets, and then he’s slotting himself behind me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

“Baz, is it OK if I join you? Penny’s gone, and I– just really want to hold you.”

I pull the blanket from my face and turn towards him. “Really?”

He blushes. “Yeah… I just. It’s like it hurts not to have my arms around you right now, yeah?”

I nod. “Yeah. C’mere.” It’s barely a whisper.

He grins, and peels off his filthy clothes. Great snakes, Simon Snow is stripping down to his skin and getting into bed with me.

He slides in and wrestles the tangle of blankets from me, and I’m about to complain, when he presses against me, skin to skin, and tightens the blankets around us both.

My face almost crumples before I manage to wrap my arms around him and press against his neck.

“Baz.” He runs a hand through my hair soothingly. “Baz, I’m glad we did that.” I don’t trust myself to speak, so I just nod. “Maybe we can talk about it later? I’m knackered.”

I nod again, and relax into his arms.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453921) by [Sourcherrymagiks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks)




End file.
